Faeborn
Faeborn are a mysterious race that first began appearing 2000 years ago during the chaos of the Dissolution. At first it was assumed that they were just Half-Fae, but as time went on it became obvious that they were something else entirely. When the Faerie courts left the world en-masse during the first Mage War the Faeborn remained, and have become a part of the modern world. Many Mages theorize that the Faeborn may be the result of an experiment to fuse two species together, to create something akin to the Dragonborn. It is generally agreed that if this was the intent, it failed. While, as a species, they have no standing in the world, individual Faeborn can be found throughout the world in all levels of society. Personality Faeborn are creatures of contradiction and chaotic essence. As such their personalities vary wildly from individual to individual, and sometimes within individuals, depending on any number of esoteric factors that are not immediately apparent. Other races walk lightly around a Faeborn, never knowing what they’ll get. Many times they seem like humans, a touch exotic, but otherwise understandable. Other times they are as their Faerie relatives: inscrutable, implacable and insane. Physical Description Faeborn are usually the same height as humans, but all have slim, athletic-looking figures. Their skin, hair and eye colours very wildly, but often correspond somehow to their Court. Other features are also extremely individualistic. One Faeborn might look perfectly human save for his incredible grace, while his sister is a wild thing having icy cat-slitted eyes, with long, sharp cobalt fingernails and fangs. Relations Faeborn are spread throughout the world, and are generally accepted wherever they go. While they can be mischievous, they are very rarely more than idle pranksters, and such don’t cause more trouble than they’re worth. Some Faeborn become patriotic citizens of their chosen nation, others refuse to acknowledge that any kind of national borders exist at all. People have learned to take a Faeborn as an individual, though often they face prejudice stereotyping them as all crazy. Alignment Faeborn lean heavily towards the chaotic, though they can be found all over the moral spectrum. Religion Faeborn are unusually a-religious. When they do worship, it is often the Virtues that gain their veneration. The Goddesses are worshipped infrequently, but it is not unknown. Faeborn almost never adhere to a Principle. Names Faeborn make up their names as they go along. Some will have a different name for every person they encounter, some will take one name and stick with it for their entire lives. All of these names are false, a handy lie they use to disguise the dangerous truth. Every Faeborn has a True Name, something that ties them to their Faerie heritage and can be used in the wrong hands to compel them. They almost never reveal this name, even to their closest friends, and no magical or mundane means can reveal it against the Faeborn’s will. Adventurers Faeborn choose a life of adventure the same way other races choose what to wear in the morning. Every Faeborn will, at some time in their lives, head out with the intention of fighting monsters, finding lost treasure, rescuing princesses and just generally living a life of danger and excitement. Many only make it until they’re distracted by the first shiny thing that passes them by. Some stop themselves with the thought of whatever they consider their duty. Others try their hand without the proper training, equipment or allies, and end with predictable results. Still, quite a few can and do make excellent adventurers. Racial Traits *'Ability Bonuses:' +6 dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom. Faeborn are unearthly graceful and have strong personalities, but they inherit the natural flightiness of their Fae progenitors, and thus have a hard time focusing their attention. *'Medium:' Faeborn are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to size. *'Normal Speed: '''Faeborn have a base land speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision:' Faeborn can see twice as far as humans in dim lighting *'Racial Hit Dice:' Faeborn begin play with 4 racial hit dice (d8). This gives them 6+int modifier skill ranks per hit die, as well as a base attack bonus of +3, Fort save of +1, Ref of +4 and Will of +1. They also gain 2 feats. *'Faerie blood:' Faeborn have the Fey type, but are mortal and can be raised or resurrected normally. They count as Fey for any effect related to race. *'Faerie Toughness: Faeborn have Damage Reduction 5 / Cold Iron. This stacks with any other damage reduction / Cold Iron that they should gain through class levels, but not temporary spells or effects or the Spring Court ability. *'''Faerie Resistance: Faeborn gain a +2 bonus to saves against Enchantment and Illusion spells and effects. *'Child of the Courts:' a Faeborn belongs to one of the five Faerie courts, Summer, Fall, Winter, Spring or the King’s Court. They must choose their affiliation at character creation and it cannot be changed later. Each Court grants their Faeborn certain powers, described below. *'Faerie Charm: '''Faeborn have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Sense Motive and Survival checks. They are excellent at reading others and have a natural connection to the wild places in the world. *'Automatic Languages:' Common, Sylvan. Bonus Languages: Elven, Draconic, Astari, Nih’Lotha, and any national language. *'Effective Character Level:' 4 Faerie Courts Each court grants a Faeborn additional attribute bonuses, an elemental resistance, a movement ability, a sense ability (except the Spring and Fall courts), and a spell-like ability useable 3+CHA modifier times per day, with a Caster level = to the Faeborn’s total hit dice. 'Winter Court (The Court of Air and Darkness): *+4 Dexterity *Resist Cold 10 *Fly at land speed (Perfect) *Darkvision 120 feet *Deeper Darkness (CL = HD) '''Spring Court (The Court of Earth and Dawn): *+2 Strength, +2 Constitution *Resist Electricity 10 *Burrow at land speed *Damage Reduction 10 / Cold Iron *Stone Shape (CL = HD) Summer Court (The Court of Fire and Light): ''' *+4 Charisma *Resist Fire 10 *Climb at land speed *Daylight on self at will (CL = HD) *Scorching Ray (CL = HD) '''Fall Court (The Court of Water and Dusk): *+2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma *Resist Acid 10 *Swim at land speed *Water Breathing *Displacement (CL = HD) King’s Court (The Court of the Melwasul): *-2 Dexterity, +6 Wisdom *Resist Sonic 10 *Fast Movement: +10 feet to land speed. *Blindsense 30 feet *Dispel Magic (CL = HD) Category:Races